


Am I just a bet?

by Femnewtmas



Series: One-Shots/Request things i guess [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Thomas Finds Out, Woops, Yikes, honestly what is this, idk - Freeform, newt was dared to ask thomas out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femnewtmas/pseuds/Femnewtmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas finds out that Newt asked him out on a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I just a bet?

“So that’s all I am to you? Just a bet? An extra hundred dollars in your pocket? I can’t believe you! I-I trusted you! I should’ve known better, the most popular guy in school falls for me and I actually fucking believe him?” Thomas’s voice rang out across the empty halls of the school building, echoing with a horrible ringing in Newt’s ears that stung them like fire.

 

“N-No Tommy! I-” Newt tried, taking a step closer towards the taller of the two who scoffed and turned his back on the blonde. His heart was hammering in his chest so loud you could hear it from a mile away and his palms were beginning to sweat and shake. The realization was finally setting in.

 

_Thomas had found out about the fucking dare._

 

“Just shut up, Newt. _Just shut up_!” Thomas’s voice growled, so much malice laced in his tone that it physically made Newt flinch. The Brit took a step back, feeling like he had just been punched in the stomach, completely short of breath and left standing there with his mouth opening then closing like a fish. His eyes started to water and he forced himself not to let them fall. This was all his fault, he had done this to himself. So why would he be the one crying? If anything Thomas should be the one crying. It was pathetic enough with Thomas finding out it was all just a fucking dare, so Newt refused to start crying on top of that.

 

There was a brief moment of silence, with Newt shaking and taking quick, uneven breaths while he could practically feel the anger radiating off of the other male. But of course it did not last long before Thomas shook his head and walked off with his hands balled into fists, head hung down at the floor and shoulders slumped. Newt didn’t blame him. Yet that didn’t stop him from whimpering and leaning against the lockers, letting his head hit the cold metal with a sigh. He had really fucked up, hadn’t he?

 

* * *

 

Thomas’s phone had been ringing all night, texts coming in with almost every few passing seconds to the point where the brunet had to turn it off. His heart was heavy to do so, and he had never felt this obligated to just quit. Surely, he had a few moments in his life before when he had been depressed, but now none even came close to how he felt right now. Used, manipulated, everything he had been lead to believe was a complete lie.

 

This whole time nothing had been real. Newt had just been laughing at him behind his back with his friends. Probably making fun of how naive Thomas had been to fall in love and trust so easily. How could he have been this blind? This easily fooled? Newt had probably gone and told the whole school already about what had happened. Oh god. Thomas felt his stomach lurch and drop again, how would he ever go back to school after this?

 

It took him hours of tossing and turning before Thomas gave into temptations and just decided to open his phone, hands shaking uncontrollably as he entered in the password, getting it wrong several times before he was finally greeted by the familiar home screen. It was only around 10:30, since he had no desire to even attempt any of his homework as soon as he had gotten home he had dropped right down onto the familiar warmth of his bed.

**5:12**

**From: Newt**

**To: Thomas**

**Tommy, please. Let me explain.**

 

His heart clenched painfully at the use of the nickname that still held a huge amount of power over him, more than he would like at least. Thomas found himself texting back before he stopped himself, shaking his head and deleting everything he had wrote before deciding to read just a bit more of what Newt had to say.

**7:33**

**From: Newt**

**To: Thomas**

**Just let me explain to you and you’ll understand.**

 

**8:23**

**From: Newt**

**To: Thomas**

**I’m so sorry.**

 

**8:55**

**From: Newt**

**To: Thomas**

**I love you.**

 

**9:07**

**From: Newt**

**To: Thomas**

**Please, Tommy, please answer me.**

 

**10:16**

**From: Newt**

**To: Thomas**

**I’m coming over right now.**

 

Fuck. How far away was Newt’s house from his own? The brunet took a deep breath, rolling over onto his stomach before sliding out of his bed onto his buckling knees. It took him a moment to adjust to standing up, knees shaking and head slightly throbbing, he grasped at the wall before finally regaining his composure.

 

The peaceful period of silence was broken when he heard a tap on his window, it was very light, and Thomas would’ve missed it if he hadn’t been leaning against the wall. With his eyebrow slightly raised, Thomas took a hesitant step forwards before he heard another tap. What the hell was that? Probably just a twig hitting into the window because of the wind.

 

Pushing aside the long dark curtain, Thomas ducked down slightly to glance out the window, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. A small pang and a tiny object hitting the window was enough to startle the brunet as a gasp escaped from his lips. He took a quick step backwards, heart racing before his foot slipped and he fell to the wooden floor with a yelp.

 

With a small groan, Thomas squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back against the wooden floor, defeated. God, if he could, he would never get up ever again. This day had been horrible enough, despite falling on the wooden floor like an idiot because of some twig just tapping against his window. The brunet stared off at the blank ceiling for a few minutes, not wanting to get back up until the tapping noise finally became utterly unbearable.

 

Slowly getting to his feet and dusting himself off, Thomas walked down the stairs quietly before opening the front door. Nervously peeking out of the front door, Thomas took a quick step back when Newt stepped out of the shadows.

 

“What do you want?” Thomas groaned, even more furious when the realization Newt had been sitting outside his window throwing stones at him dawned on the taller of the two. He ran his hands through his hair out of nervous habit, messing it up before leaning against the doorframe with a scowl on his face.

 

Newt flinched slightly at the harsh words. He hadn’t been stupid enough to think that Thomas would forgive him over the course of a few hours obviously. But he had tricked himself into believing that Thomas would somewhat lighten up on him as time passed, maybe even come to an understanding? But now that Newt was here, standing outside Thomas’s front door asking the brunet something that would most likely end the relationship between the two of them for good, he felt like a complete and total idiot.

 

“Love-” Newt tried to say softly, his voice barely above a whisper. The blond reached out towards his boyfriend, face twisted into a grimace despite the bitter pain in his chest. Thomas’s annoyed expression, as if Newt was only a fly bugging him, made it much harder for him to speak. The cold closed off posture made him feel so unwelcomed that Newt suddenly felt a strong urge to just turn around and leave. Thomas clearly didn’t even want to bother with him, so why was he hurting the male further by showing up unwanted, making everything worse?

 

“Don’t do that. Don’t ‘love’ me. Just honestly Newt, please go.” He sighed, the words clearly a complete struggle to get out. His gaze shifted down to the floor weakly, shoulders slumping again. Newt could feel his throat getting dry, a horrible lump starting to form as his whole posture tensed completely. His eyes watered gently as he stared at Thomas, his stomach feeling like it was going to completely fall out of his chest as well as his heart.

 

“Tommy, please listen to me!” Newt forced out weakly, his voice breaking several times as he let a pathetic whimper escape from his lips. His whole entire perfect world was crumbling right in front of his very eyes, yet no amount of words would stop it from happening. There was nothing he could do besides cry and beg, but what if that wasn’t enough? How was he supposed to live without Thomas? Thomas was his smile on a rainy, dull day. Thomas was the one who always pushed him to do his best, and was there to help him when he did his worst. Thomas was his sun, his moon, the air he needed to breathe and the one that filled the huge hole in his heart.

 

“I-It was a stupid dare, yeah?! I was a fucking idiot who decided I had to do some dumb dare to fit in, alright?! I was the new kid, and I just wanted people to like me! I understand it’s no reason to pull some dumb shit like that, okay?! But I had no bloody friends back in England, and I thought I had no choice! I wanted to fit in, and all I had to do that was ask a guy on a buggin’ date! I-I’m sorry you just had to find this out now, and that you didn’t find it out from me. But, goddammit, it was the best bloody decision I’ve ever made in my whole entire life because I got you! I-I….I love you, okay?! I’m sorry I’m the biggest idiot there ever was on the face of the Earth, it was a stupid idea but I got you out of it so I’m not bloody sorry!”

 

Thomas stared at him for a moment, as if the blonde had just fallen out of the sky. His face was obviously hard to read, a mixture of pity, confusion and anger all jumbled into one. The brunet was silent for awhile, just staring at Newt’s face while the other male just looked to the floor in shame. Newt couldn’t even imagine the thoughts crossing Thomas’s mind. Pathetic. This was all so utterly and horribly pathetic. Why did he even come here just to make an absolute fool of himself? If Thomas didn’t hate him before, he certainly did right now.

 

“It…” Thomas broke the silence quietly, trailing off as he searched for how to word what he wanted to say. “I’m not going to say that it’s okay, because it’s not…” The brunet stated blandly, lamely attempting to make Newt feel somewhat better about the whole situation. But newsflash, it didn’t work at all. “But I do forgive you. I can kind of see where you’re coming from.”

 

The silence that followed was unbearable. The two of them just standing outside in the cold, the clock nearing an hour to midnight while they both shivered their asses off over some stupid bet which was mentally tearing both of them to shreds.

 

“Newt, can you just come inside if you’re not going to talk?” Thomas asked weakly, his face in a slight grimace while he stared at the shaking blonde who had his arms wrapped around himself to preserve what little body heat he was emitting. When the younger of the two was again met with no response, he reached out to take the older one’s hand. Newt flinched slightly from the touch, biting at his lip nervously before he let Thomas take his hand and lead him inside.

 

They both silently sat down on Thomas’s bed after taking the quick climb up the flight of wooden stairs. Thomas’s parents had gone away on yet another business trip so the brunet wasn’t worried about keeping anyone up. If they had been home, Newt probably wouldn’t have been allowed in, since Thomas’s parents weren’t his biggest fans. But thankfully, they still accepted that their son was happy with him, so therefore, they tolerated the blond. They were nice to Newt, and eventually warmed up to him. The younger of the two couldn’t even imagine how pissed they would be if they had found out about this whole incident, probably more pissed than Thomas had initially been himself!

 

“I can just go home if you want me to.” Newt mumbled softly, his voice cracking halfway through as he stumbled over a few of his words. He looked more ashamed than Thomas had ever seen him look before, even after he had told his boyfriend about his attempted suicide. But the brunet just shook his head slowly and touched Newt’s shoulder hesitantly, his heart pounding lightly in his chest. If he approached the situation any other way than gingerly, like touching glass, he was sure that everything would shatter before his very eyes.

 

“W-wait….” Thomas mumbled quietly and tilted his head up to look at Newt. “I-I mean… That’s probably for the best. But we can still be friends i suppose and try to see how it goes from there, for real this time?” The brunet suggested weakly and bit his lip, hoping with all his heart that Newt would actually accept his offer. He did love Newt, he really, really did. But everything now seemed fake to him, and he would rather re-do everything than keep feeling like he was living a lie.

 

“Yea-yeah, I-I would really like that, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes ok so honestly idk what this is ok bye but yea if ya want ya can submit requests on le tumblr http://tomboy-tmr.tumblr.com thanks for reading this trash and ye we got an update comin' this Friday as well so stay tuned!


End file.
